No todo lo que se bebe es té
by hagane-inu
Summary: Era un día común y corriente en la Sociedad de almas. Claro, común y corriente según los estándares de los Gotei 13. Lo que significaba que... -MATSUMOTO!- No importaba que habría tenido que hacer, habría encontrado una manera para ayudar al capitán a disfrutar de su juventud, aunque tuviera que secuestrarlo para lograrlo. Y empezaba a parecerle una opción muy valida.


Era un día común y corriente en la Sociedad de almas. Claro, común y corriente según los estándares de los Gotei 13.

Lo que significaba que...

-MATSUMOTO!- la teniente de la decima división estaba evitando hacer su trabajo, destruyendole la paciencia a su capitán. Otra vez. La verdad ya a nadie le sorprendía escuchar los gritos de Toshiro por todo el Seireitei, es más, muchos estaban acostumbrados a despertarse temprano gracias a el.

-Si, capitán?- contestó Matsumoto con un tono extremadamente inocente, como si no supiera la razón de la ira de su capitán.

-No te hagas la inocente y vuelve a trabajar!- contestó _bastante molesto_ Hitsugaya, con un tic en la ceja bastante visible.

-Pero capitán, el trabajo es muy aburrido!- se quejó la teniente, intentando persuadirlo con una miradita de cachorro, algo inutil contra la actitud fria del chico.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto que opinas del trabajo. Si no te gusta hacerlo entonces terminalo rapido.- dijo con un tono que no aceptaba excusas, mientras arrastraba su subordinada de vuelta a la oficina. Ese razonamiento habría sido bastante logico para una persona normal, pero para alguien como Rangiku Matsumoto era simplemente inaceptable. Ella y el trabajo eran como perros y gatos, no combinaban en lo absoluto.

Mientras Matsumoto miraba fijamente al papeleo, como si de algun Arrancar a punto de saltarle encima se tratase, pensaba en como evitar horas de aburrido trabajo esa vez. No lograba entender como su joven capitán lograra soportar todo ese trabajo, manteniendo siempre esa expresión tan seria. Era más joven que ella, tenía que relajarse un poco y divertirse! Y no importaba que habría tenido que hacer, habría encontrado una manera para ayudar al capitán a disfrutar de su juventud, aunque tuviera que secuestrarlo para lograrlo. Y empezaba a parecerle una opción muy valida.

"Como se supone que hago para que se relaje un rato?" pensaba la teniente, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla en su plan.

-Matsumoto, traeme más té porfavor.- ordenó Toshiro sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo. No tenía que verla para saber que ella estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos su trabajo, así que no debía haber problema si la enviaba a hacer algo util por una vez, no?

-Mh? Ah, si, claro! Enseguida capitán~ contestó con su tono infantil y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, antes de salir en carrera de la oficina. Había encontrado la manera perfecta de "ayudar" a su capitán. Lo que significaba que muy probablemente hiba a provocar un desastre. Solo necesitaba una pequeña ayuda de uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

-Capitááán! Ya volví!~ anunció Matsumoto con toda la delicadeza que podía tener un elefante que caminaba sobre vidrio, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la oficina. Hitsugaya apenas levantó la cabeza, intentando mantener la calma, con un tic en la ceja que traicionaba sus intenciones.

-Matsumoto... si-

-Aqui está su té!- gritó alegre, tal vez muy alegre, dejando una bandeja sobre el escritorio del chico. Parecía un milagro que no se hubiera roto todavía. Hitsugaya observó por un largo rato la taza en su escritorio, como si se esperara que en cualquier momento le saltara encima para comerselo o algo parecido.

-Que pasa? No confia en mi?- preguntó su teniente, frunciendo el ceño como un niño.

-No importa.. gracias.- dijo Toshiro suspirando, mientras tomaba un trago del té preparado por Matsumoto.

-...-

-Que pasó, capitán?- Hitsugaya miró primero ella, luego el té.

-... Sabe diferente.-

-Claro! Es un té especial especialmente preparado para que personas especiales como usted se relajen!- afirmó la muy alegre Rangiku. Por más que intentara evitarlo, su tono parecía el de un niño haciendo una travesura, y la cantidad de "especial" que había usado parecía estar escondiendo algo. De no ser ella, habría sospechado que le hubieran dado algun veneno extraño, pero era su teniente, ella jamás le haría daño, cierto? Bueno, era su teniente, aún con las mejores intenciones del mundo, ella habría sido capaz de todo tipo de desastre.

-... Está bien...- no obstante el alto riesgo de estar tomando algun extraño experimento de Kurotsuchi, decidió arriesgarse. Tal vez por una vez su teniente había realmente echo lo que le había pedido, pero solo para estar seguro de no correr peligro habría ido a visitar Unohana más tarde.

-Y.. le gustó?- preguntó muy inocentemente Matsumoto, celebrando para si misma al ver como su plan estaba teniendo exito. Hitsugaya se quedó un rato en silencio antes de hablar.

-... No estaba mal.- declaró antes de retomar su trabajo.

-... Podrías dejar de mirarme así? Me das escalofrios.- dijo Toshiro al ver como Matsumoto seguía observandolo con una gran sonrisa complacida. Y algo escalofriante, tenía que agregar.

-Mh? Ah, si, claro claro, quiere otra taza de té capitán?~

-Ok..- antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su teniente ya había salido de la oficina, celebrando su victoria. Su plan estaba yendo por el buen camino, por lo menos eso pensaba.

* * *

Renji odiaba el papeleo. La verdad estaba seguro de que casi todos lo odiaban, pero habían momentos en los que le habría gustado seguir el ejemplo de Matsumoto y dejar el trabajo para ir a divertirse. De seguro lo habría echo, si su capitán no hubiera sido Byakuya.

De todas formas, el era uno de los que seguían la logica de trabajar primero y divertirse después, y sabía muy bien que al terminar antes, antes habría podido descansar. Por lo mismo, no podía no estar feliz al terminar su tan odiado papeleo, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era entregar su reporte y por fin habría podido dedicar un poco de tiempo a su entrenamiento.

Mientras hiba en camino para entregar su trabajo, no pudo evitar notar la extraña actitud de la teniente de la decima división; Matsumoto estaba alegre, _demasiado_ alegre, y parecía haber bebido, aunque extrañamente no estaba ebria. Todo el Seireitei sabía cuanto Rangiku amaba beber, y parecía imposible que se contuviera haciendolo, normalmente habría sido capaz de acabar con litros y litros de licores.

-Ey, Matsumoto! Que estás haciendo, no deberías terminar tu trabajo antes de que Toshiro empiece a gritar?- preguntó, bastante curioso y empezando a prepararse para uno de los usuales gritos del pequeño capitán.

-Mh? Ah eres tu Renji! No te preocupes, hoy mi capitán está por fin disfrutando de su juventud gracias a mis increibles ideas!- exclamó algo orgullosa de si misma. Renji en cambio la miró aún más confundido.

-De que hablas? Acaso lo drogaste o algo así?- preguntó arqueando una ceja. Otra cosa que todos sabían de Matsumoto, era que si ella tenía una idea, por má que fuera para ayudar a los demás, podía crear un desastre.

-Ven conmigo y veras!- gritó ella, tomando dos botellas de sake que solo kami-sama sabía donde estaban escondidas. La imaginación y la creatividad de Rangiku para encontrar siempre un escondite para sus amadas botellas de sake no tenían limites; no dejaba de encontrar escondites para poder tener siempre una reserva de licor sin que Hitsugaya se la confiscara, hasta hubo una vez que las metió en las gavetas de la ropa interior de Shuhei, y nadie se atrevió a preguntar como o porque estaban allí.

-Ok...- sin saber que decir, Renji siguió bastante confundido una muy confiada Rangiku, empezando a preocuparse por lo que encontraría.

En cuanto llegaron a la oficina del capitán de la decima división, Matsumoto abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Ya volví capitán!~

Renji estaba sin palabras; la oficina era un completo desastre. Habían botellas vacias y hojas por todos lados, en el piso, en el sofá, en el escritorio, hasta habían hojas en las paredes. El capitán de la decima división estaba sentado en el piso, apoyandose el sofá como si hasta estar sentado le costara un gran esfuerzo, pero lo más extraño era su actitud: estaba alegre, demasiado alegre, riendo a carcajadas sin parar; parecía estar completamente perdido, como si no entendiera nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, balbuceando algo dificil de entender.

-Ves? Solo tuve que echar algo de esto en su té para que se relajara un poco!- explicó Matsumoto, agitando frente a la cara de un Renji muy confundido y sorprendido una de sus botellas de sake.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hitsugaya despertó en su oficina, confundido, dolorido, y con un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando.

Matsumoto estaba tirada en el suelo roncando tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de nada.

Luego de unos cuantos intentos para ponerse de pie, Toshiro miró a su alrededor, intentando recordar que había pasado; no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta del estado de su oficina y entender que había pasado.

-MATSUMOTO!- esa habría sido la ultima vez que le habría encargado prepararle el té.

* * *

Hola mundo! :D

Para los que llevan tiempo siguiendome pues si, sigo viva!

Bueeeeno, necesitaba un pequeño descanso de mi fanfic de smash bros, pues aun no se muy bien como empezar el siguiente capitulo auqnue se que tengo que escribir... es horrible esto D| en fin, para distraerme un poco busque algo mas que escribir y bueno, cai otra vez en el fandom de bleach, llevaba tiempo sin ver mucho la serie pero la retome hace unos dias y pues Hitsugaya es mi capitán favorito, llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre el XD y asi fue como nacio... esta cosa :v y si, tristemente ese titulo fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio, mejor dicho, fue lo unico que se me ocurrio ^^U

Y pronto o tarde voy a escribir mas sobre bleach, tengo varias ideas para este fandom :

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen un review! ^-^


End file.
